One Way Or Another:  Christmas Edition
by nekofreakz
Summary: AU fic *SSxHPxSS* To many people, it seems that happiness is within arms reach for a young and successful entrepreneur like Harry Potter, but there are some things money can't buy. And sometimes, it's the most important thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry tapped his fingers slowly against his desk. His face remained blank, perfectly hiding his emotion while his companion was still reading the document which he had handed to him a few short minutes ago. Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other man which was followed by a long string of curses. He crossed his legs and leaned into back his chair as the man started pacing around the office and began to rant.

The man stopped short in his restless pacing and sent him a scorching glare. "Potter! Will you stop that? "

Harry stopped his tapping then calmly looked at the other man.

"Did you even hear what I said?" snapped the man.

"I heard every word, Severus," said Harry casually.

"I knew it! That bloody idiot was always bound to mess up in one way or another!" cursed Severus.

Severus continued to rant, "Why the hell did you even bother to hire him as secretary? That bloody incompetent fool!"

"I had no choice because you keep scaring my secretaries away. He is the best I could get from the employment agency nowadays." Harry pointed out, "And you said _'Bloody'_ twice."

"I can say it as many as times I want, Potter! That fool had it sent to Paris!" hissed Severus angrily.

Severus referred to their factory in the suburbs of Paris which was their company's most productive factory.

Harry shrugged, "Yes, yes. You can have his head on a platter later. It's more important to fix the problem, right?"

The other man was enraged at his insolence but grudgingly agreed that it should be fixed immediately. They parted to pack and agreed to meet at the airport. Harry who had ordered his clothes to be packed by his housekeeper arrived to the airport early. They were going to France using his private jet to remedy the error that was caused by his new secretary.

Potter & Co. Pharmaceutical Company was founded by his parents and Severus Snape. It had grown over the years from a small company in London into one of the most successful pharmaceutical companies in the world. After the expansion, the company had moved their headquarters from London to New York. His parents' ability to manage the company and Severus' ability to discover and develop new and innovative drugs were the secrets to the company's ultimate success.

Severus Snape was his mother's best friend and the best scientist that Harry had ever met. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that his mother invited him to be one of the founders when she and James Potter first established the company.

Unfortunately, James and Lily Potter were killed in a car accident ten years ago. Back then, he was only an underage child, therefore he had to stay with a guardian. James had appointed Sirius Black as guardian while Lily had appointed Severus Snape.

Much to Severus's delight, Harry's guardianship fell into his lap because Sirius Black was deemed to be an inappropriate guardian, considering his work as an explorer. The child services thought that Severus' job was more stable than Sirius'. Even Sirius himself had to admit that as much as he loved his godson, he couldn't take a fourteen year old boy to travel around the world.

XxXxX

"Please, sit down, Sev," said Harry when the still fuming man arrived.

The jet took off not long after Severus sat down grumpily. Harry could understand Severus' black mood. Michael Hemming, his secretary had sent off a document which contained the wrong order for the new drug that would be launched after the holiday. It wasn't going to be just a small problem because their company had already received the down payment from the other companies that had ordered the new drug. There would be penalties if the drugs weren't delivered on time which meant losses worth millions of dollars. Not to mention the loss of the other companies' trust.

As the owners and managers, Harry and Severus must go directly to the providers to literally beg for the supply of raw materials. And, they also had to go to their factory to announce the mandatory overtime for the workers.

_It is going to be one big headache for sure, _Harry thought as he sipped on his whisky.

Harry wasn't as calm as he looked because he usually didn't touch alcohol before night fell. Though the cause wasn't because of the money or trust that they might lose, it was more because of the drug itself. It was a drug for heart disease which had been invented by Severus. It was more potent than any drug currently on the market and without any adverse side effects. It was perfect and absolutely brilliant. And, Harry knew that Severus had been developing it for a long time. One might say it was worth his blood and tears. This one wrong move might destroy all of that hard work.

"Do you want anything to drink?" offered Harry.

Severus glared darkly at him.

"You might not be aware that this is _important_, Potter!" The man spat at him, "But can't you at least _pretend_?"

Harry sighed. There went his attempt to offer consolation to the man. He looked at the amber liquid wistfully. He thought he'd already done a good job of managing the company over the years. And at some point, he'd even had his own accomplishments. But, Severus could still make him feel like he was an irresponsible teenager. _I'll never be good enough for him because I'm not her._

XxXxX

Harry loosened his necktie and unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt. Then he opened a bottle of mineral water and quickly downed its contents. They did a lot of apologizing after they'd arrived in Paris. Of course, there also were protests from many people but luckily by the end of the day the error had been rectified. The new drug would be available after the holiday ended. Harry looked at Severus who sat beside him in the car. The man was driving the car with a scowl plastered on his face probably because he had apologized to more people in one day than he had in his whole life. It sure as hell must have hurt Severus' pride.

"Sev, do you want me to drive?" asked Harry tentatively.

"No," said Severus curtly.

"OK," said Harry.

Harry chanced a furtive glance at Severus. Despite the time he had spent with him, Severus had never really warmed up to him. He had stayed with Severus for four years. As soon as he was eighteen, he had moved away from Severus's apartment. The reason was simply because Harry was irrevocably in love with him and couldn't bear Severus' indifference towards him anymore.

_Not that he will ever know about it, _Harry mused.

At the tender age of eight, Harry fell in love with Severus Snape. He could still remember the moment he fell for the man. Severus often visited his house, mostly when his father was away. It wasn't a secret that his father and Sirius didn't like Severus.

That day, Harry had awoken from his short nap and went to the kitchen because he was thirsty. The door to the living room was slightly open. He peered through the crack. He didn't know what his mother had said but he was entranced by Severus' laugh. The joy in the man's expression and eyes took his breath away. It was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen. It was perfect. He was perfect. Since that moment, Harry always spied on him when Severus came to his house.

When Harry was ten, he wasn't so innocent anymore. Severus had never showed that expression to him even though he had tried so hard to make the man smile. That was reserved only for his mother because Severus loved her like Harry loved him. The realization made him mope around the house for days. He was so jealous of his mother. It wasn't fair. She already had his father to love her, so why couldn't Severus be his?

Harry had cried when his parents died. The loss of his parents was devastating, but a small, guilty part of him couldn't help but to feel a bit hopeful. Maybe this time Severus would love him. But year after year, he would swallow painfully at the fact that the man would never turn to him. His presence was insignificant before his dead mother's. His pride made him turn his back to the man.

He told himself, _Knock it off, you dolt!_ _You aren't that desperate, are you?_

It wasn't as if he didn't have any admirers. Getting a lover was very easy if you were a wealthy man. Girls would flock around him. He had a wild lifestyle, changing girlfriends as often as changing clothes. Mostly, he didn't care who would warm his bed as long as it wasn't empty. However, after a while, he realized that it didn't make him felt any less for the snarky older man.

As for Severus, he had his own share of lovers though he was more discreet. Harry had first spotted it when he had to get Severus' approval for a document during the man's free time. Severus had opened the apartment door half-naked. With a woman's voice coming from inside of the apartment and that _certain_ scent that permeated the air, he was sure what had happened before he arrived at the apartment.

Harry felt his heart ripped out harshly, leaving a large gaping hole. He absentmindedly took the document that had been signed by Severus. Then he jumped into the car and stomped on the gas pedal. He raced around the country. By the time the fuel was empty, he was in the South Shore of Southampton. He left the car on the side of the street, not caring whether it was allowed to be there or not. He continued to walk until he collapsed on the sidewalk.

He wanted to cry, wanted to blame someone for the pain that he felt. He didn't want to know that Severus was sleeping with someone else. He wished he had never gone to the man's apartment. He also felt half-dead inside. The only thing he remembered was that the police arrested him shortly afterwards. He was sitting on the police officer's bench, not answering any of the questions that the officers threw at him although he clearly heard them talking. They wondered whether he was under the influence of alcohol or drugs. He smiled. It was a good idea. He could try that later. Alcohol or drugs might make him forget.

His world was monochrome. Nothing was important. Yet it was painful enough for him to wish himself dead. He was pondering upon the best way to die when Severus stormed into the police station angrily. The man looked irritated which was an understatement. He watched lifelessly as Severus paid the required bail then proceeded to drag him out of the building. When the man's warm hand closed around his wrist, all he could think about was how wonderful it felt.

It was amazing that it only took one touch from Severus to make his world whole again. It was silly to think that he could live without him. He was addicted to Severus. He was his drug. Severus shoved him into his car. To his delight, Severus even tolerated him to touch the man's arm as he drove, thinking that he was probably high or something.

So at the age of twenty two, his life course changed again. He strived to work hard to gain recognition from Severus. An accidental touch when he passed the man's coffee or silent acknowledgement from the man could make him happy for days. But he held no hope that Severus would ever be his. He had given up completely. He was content to be someone who would hover around in the background. Whether Severus knew it or not, he belonged to the man.

XxXxX

Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder, stopping him before he went into the elevator that would lead him to his room in the hotel.

"Won't you join me for a drink?" asked Harry cheerfully.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion, Potter?"

"Come on, don't you think that we deserve a break?" persuaded Harry. "We're supposed to be on holiday, Sev!"

Severus snorted, "Whose fault do you think that is, Potter?"

"Mine, that's why I'll buy you a drink," said Harry. "Come on, it's sad to go for a drink alone."

Severus looked at him sharply before replying. "Fine. But it's all on you."

Harry grinned, "I didn't know that you were so stingy, Sev!"

Severus whacked his head hard, "Mind your tongue, Potter!"

Harry rubbed his abused head and chuckled merrily as they went to the bar.

**End of Chapter 1**

XxXxX

**Special thanks to ****My Beta, crecre, for being a great beta and for sharing the love for our Snarky Snape. 8D**

**Actually, I've started to write this fic because my other SS/HP fic development is very, very slow. But it doesn't mean that I've abandoned that one. It's just I want to experience ****another situation. ^_^ I had fun writing this one so I hope you all will enjoy it just as much. And thank you so much for reading this story. Any review will be welcomed (very )warmly XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was always nice to have a drink with Severus, Harry thought. If he was lucky, he might get a smile or two out of the man in a single night. Their conversations were always interesting too because Severus would open up to him more than he usually did. The topics would consist of anything from the man's work in the Laboratory to simple housekeeping problems.

Harry sipped on his margarita while Severus, who was still annoyed with Harry's secretary, had begun to rant. Harry argued that everyone deserved a second chance, so they must not fire his secretary. Somehow, the argument soon devolved into a drinking match; the winner would decide the poor man's fate.

Not surprisingly, an hour later they both were dead drunk. Severus was leaning so dangerously in his chair that the man might fall anytime now while Harry was chuckling with his chin on the table. The Bartender kindly offered to help them both to their rooms but Harry refused him.

He shook Severus to wake him up then led them both back to the elevator. The trip was quite bumpy since Harry barely could walk straight, and Severus was barely conscious. Harry punched every number inside of the elevator then laughed merrily as they lit up one by one.

Severus pinched his cheek and muttered, "Don't laugh, Potter."

Harry tilted his head toward Severus, "Nu-uh!"

He laughed again when Severus caught him in a headlock. "Don't. Laugh."

Harry pouted, "No!"

"No?" Severus frowned.

Harry nodded and looked at Severus seriously.

"Sev," said Harry as he turned around, facing Severus and pointing at the man.

"Harry," said Harry as he patted his own chest, nodding proudly as if it wasn't so obvious.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, pressing his cheek against the man's shoulder.

"Happy," said Harry as he laughed.

Severus chuckled then wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Happy," murmured Severus agreeably.

Harry lifted his head to stare at Severus while at the same time the older man did the same thing. There was something in Severus' eyes that made him twitch. He wanted to do something like to touch Severus. So, he did exactly that; his fingers lightly touched Severus' face. It was smooth with a lack of facial hair like the man always preferred. His fingers trailed to Severus' lips. He caressed those pink thin lips.

_How will they feel against his?_ He wondered briefly and decided to find out.

Harry pressed his lips softly against Severus', replacing his fingers then pulled back. He licked his lips as if to savor the kiss. He looked up only to realize that dark eyes were following his movements hungrily.

Severus bent down and claimed Harry's lips in a rough, demanding kiss. There was nothing chaste about it. Harry was only too happy to comply with this sexy man's wish. He had never been so daring like this before. He opened his mouth, welcoming Severus' tongue inside when it brushed over his lips. His own tongue met Severus'. It felt so right; it felt like it was something he'd had to do since the beginning. Then all was lost in the flurry of burning passion.

XxXxX

When Harry woke up the next morning, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton while his head felt like it was being pounded by a sledge hammer. He was thankful that he had somehow left the curtains closed last night. However he stiffened when he felt warm breath on his neck. He frowned deeply. Did he actually bed someone while he was drunk?

He grimaced as he tried to recall the happenings of last night. He still remembered that he went for a drink with Severus. And, he definitely had drunk more than he ever had before which explained the terrible hangover that he suffered right now.

Harry's mouth fell open in a silent horror as one glimpse of the memories from last night passed through his mind. _Did he and Severus-?_

Like a chain reaction, brief flashes of memories suddenly assaulted him.

_First there was the kiss shared between them as they tumbled into his bed, followed by more kisses that he planted on every inch of Severus' body. He whispered words of love and devotion into Severus' ears as he thrust into him again and again. Severus' answering groan of pleasure echoed his. _

His throat went so dry that he could hardly swallow. This wasn't good. He was starting to get aroused. He needed to get away from the bed _**now**_**.** He shivered as cold air assaulted him and quickly spotted his clothes that were discarded all over the room. It was easy to surmise that they had one wild night. He blushed hard as he retrieved his boxers from the top of the fancy table lamp.

His nakedness made him feel vulnerable. Only after he put on his clothes, did he dare to look at Severus. The man was sleeping peacefully, no frown visible. His black shoulder length hair curtained one side of his face.

Harry sighed softly. _He is going to be so mad when he wakes up._

Unconscious action or not, Harry had a feeling that Severus wouldn't take the news well that he had been done by a youngster. No, actually the fact that the man had bottomed was already a disaster in the making.

_But I don't regret it. If anything, I even want to repeat it._ _And, that is the problem._ _I'll want more than he will be willing to give._ He had deluded himself for so long that he would be okay just to love Severus unconditionally while in truth he wanted so much more.

It was mad in so many ways to love someone for more than half of his life, especially someone that would never love him back. He had read it somewhere._ True love is having the courage to walk away, to let the one who wishes to be free, go. No matter how much it hurts._

Harry really loved Severus. But he knew deep down that he wasn't someone that Severus needed to be with. He smiled sadly and leaned down to press a kiss to Severus' forehead.

"I love you," said Harry in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Goodbye, Sev."

He walked to the door, pausing to cast a last glance at Severus. Then opened the door and closed it gently behind him.

**End of Chapter 2**

XxXxX

**Firstly, a huge thanks to my Beta, crecre~ XD And to all readers, thank you for following this story *hugs* I also want to apologize because this chapter is so short and ends with teasers. But I hope you can enjoy it as much as the previous chapter ^_^ ****Any review will be welcomed very warmly XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Six Months Later in New York**

Harry was walking cheerfully, humming as song under his breath, enjoying the good weather in early June. He turned around the corner and slipped into a small Coffee Shop. The sign hanging at the front was in the shape of an owl. He went behind the counter and put his groceries on the table.

"Boss, Mr. Malfoy has just called," said a girl from the cashier area. "He said the design is done, and asked you to call him back."

Harry blinked in surprise; that was quite fast for someone that had been complaining a lot about the job one week ago. Draco Malfoy was one of the brightest young architects on the market these, and as such, he was swamped with big projects. Usually, the latter wouldn't want to accept more work at this point, let alone such a small project like designing a coffee shop.

But, it was an exceptional case for Harry since Draco had been his close friend since high school, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. To put it mildly, he had been terrorizing Draco via mail and phone to accept this job until Draco finally gave up and accepted it just to shut him up.

"And, he also said: _You suck, Potter! For God's sake, bring your cell phone with you!_" she continued, apologetically.

"Oops," said Harry, finally remembering his forgotten cell phone which was lying somewhere in his bedroom.

He had never really liked to carry his cell phone with him, a habit which was hated by all his friends, since it made it difficult for them to reach him. As Hermione had pointed out, 'what was the point in owning a cell phone if he didn't use it?' Sometimes, he wondered about that himself.

"Thanks, Luna…" He smiled sheepishly. "Is there anything else?"

Luna gave him a mysterious smile and said, "Actually… There is someone who wanted to see you."

"Who," Harry asked curiously as he donned his blue apron which carried the same logo as his shop sign.

He didn't have many visitors. Ron and Hermione usually called beforehand if they were going to drop by. And since Draco has just called so it couldn't be him. Those were the only people he could think of that might wasn't to see him, but that wasn't counting his recent failed date partners. His employees, Luna and Neville, had been playing the part of his personal cupid lately. They tried hard, but Harry wasn't so successful, his dates either didn't have the same interests or he somehow horribly offended them. He silently hoped that he wasn't about to face an angry suitor.

"He didn't give me his name, but… it's that person, near the window," said Luna, pointing to the furthest corner of the cafe.

Harry followed her gaze and met coal black eyes that had clearly been observing him. His heart jolted into a standstill as he recognized that face. He must have looked distressed because his employee was asking whether he was alright.

"I'm okay," said Harry a bit breathlessly, averting his gaze.

"Really?" asked Luna, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, is that an order?" asked Harry hurriedly; focusing on the note Luna was holding, he continued, "for which table?"

"The usual, Mr. Moody," said the girl, jerking her shoulder to her right.

"Let me get it to him," said Harry.

He began to make a 'Half-Caf' for Alastor Moody, one of the regulars in Owl, trying his best to ignore Severus' burning gaze focused on the back of his head.

Harry cursed inwardly. _Damn it all to hell!_

He didn't know why Severus Snape was sitting in his shop today. After all, they hadn't seen each other for so many months since the _'Dooms'_ day event.

_Six months and eight days,_ his mind supplied the precise time.

Harry groaned silently.He didn't just sound like a foolish young girl pining for her first love!

_But he is, you know, your first love, _his mind supplied the fact again.

Harry cursed under his breath and mentally kicked his other voice._ Oh, bloody hell! Shut up!_

Sometimes, he really hated his too organized mind, all information was stored neatly. He couldn't even forget some details that he actually wanted to forget. He sauntered over to Moody to deliver his order and had a casual chat with the old man, more than happy to prolong the inevitable.

Harry had been waiting for Severus to confront him for months now. However, the man never came, so Harry came to the conclusion that Severus treated it as a skeleton in the closet. It wasn't like Harry was exactly hiding; his friends knew where he was. Besides, the company had their own Private Intelligence Agency. If Severus really searched for him, he doubted it would have taken this long to find him.

He pushed himself to walk at a leisurely pace towards Severus. The man hadn't changed, not even a bit, since the last time they'd met. Shoulder length black hair with still with no gray in sight, sharp black eyes that reminded him of a hawk observing his prey._ Probably out for blood too!_

"Hullo, Sev," greeted Harry, trying not to appear nervous.

"Potter," replied Severus.

"So, what brings you here," asked Harry as he shifted weight to his right foot.

Severus lifted his coffee cup in mock salute, "A good coffee?"

"Like hell!" Harry blurted out loudly, but, taking a deep breath, he continued more calmly. "Your secretary must be pretty daft if she didn't supply you with coffee."

It had been an inside joke that the main job for Severus' secretary was serving the man coffee. Of course, it was based on the truth because Severus had an issue with trusting other people and preferred to do all his work by himself.

Severus put his cup down then stared flatly at him. "You already know the reason, Potter."

Harry fought the urge to sigh and replied resignedly, "Fine, but not here."

"Please, follow me," said Harry, turning his back then leading them to the door behind the counter.

"Luna, can you please lock up the shop after Moody leaves?" asked Harry as he passed her.

His coffee shop was going to close in fifteen minutes; Moody was usually the last customer. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Severus' back. It would seem that Severus picked this specific hour to ambush him.

"Sure, no problem Boss," Luna answered cheerfully.

Harry voiced his thanks then opened the door with Severus following behind him.

**End of Chapter 3**

XxXxX

**A huge thanks to my Beta, ****crecre, for her great beta-ing skill and for sharing the love for the sexy blonde, Draco Malfoy :D And to all readers, thank you for still reading this story. I initially wanted to rush the story, but my love for Draco got in the way. XD So please be patient until the next chapter, kay ;3 As usual, any review will be welcomed very warmly. ^_^**

**A/N: "Half caf" is short for half caffeinated, referring to a cup of coffee with a 50/50 mix of decaf and regular coffee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The stairs behind the door connected the first floor with the second, leading straight to Harry's living room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either with warm cream colored rugs with a matching couch. A desk and cabinets were placed near the window.

"Sit wherever you want," said Harry as they walked into his living room.

Harry turned on the air conditioner then looked at Severus. The man had taken his favorite place on the couch. He blinked at the strange coincidence and quickly dismissed it.

"Would you like a drink, Sev?" asked Harry as he rummaged his cabinet.

"No," said Severus curtly.

Harry shrugged then pulled out a glass and a bottle of whisky.

_Well, I most definitely need a drink, _he thought as he filled the glass with whisky.

Harry brought the glass with him and sat on his desk, deliberately choosing the farthest spot from Severus. He sipped on his drink, leaving Severus to break the silence. He was going to be damned if he was to be the one to start this awkward conversation.

After what seemed like forever, Severus spoke, "Potter."

Harry only raised his eyebrow in answer; Severus frowned deeply at his uncooperative behavior. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from smiling as he watched the man struggle to resume their conversation.

"Why?" asked Severus.

Harry looked at him innocently, "Why what?"

"You know _what_!" growled Severus, irritated by his act.

"I'm afraid I can't give you any answer if you don't elaborate," said Harry, highly amused.

Severus glowered darkly at him.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead!_

But really, he couldn't help but tease Severus. It wasn't often their positions were reversed like this.

"Why did you leave, Potter?" spat Severus.

Harry tapped the top of his glass with his thumb thoughtfully.

"Because I'm bored," Harry tried, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Bored?" Severus narrowed his eyes. "You left the company for _this_?" Severus asked, gesturing to small apartment and shop below. "Pardon me, but I find that is hard to believe, Potter!"

"_This_ is quite a success. I'm even going to open my third shop at the end of this month," Harry defended, a bit offended.

_Well, the third isn't going to be ready anytime soon, but what Severus doesn't know won't hurt him, _he thought.

"Potter, for God's sake, the company has your name on it!" snapped Severus, beyond irritation at this point.

"Not mine. My parents," deadpanned Harry.

"Care to tell me since when your surname isn't Potter?" Severus inquired sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to support me once I leave the nest or something like that?" Harry countered with similar sarcasm.

"You never had any problem with managing the company before!" said Severus hotly.

Harry had taken over his parents' post in the company when he was eighteen years old. And no, he hadn't had any problems, nothing serious at least.

Harry replied calmly, "Neither does the Managing Director that I chose to fill my position."

It was the truth; he got the annual report from the company that recorded profit for this year.

"It doesn't have to be _me_," said Harry in a matter of fact tone. "It can be _anyone_."

"There's less profit from _your Managing Director's _hand," hissed Severus.

Harry gawked at Severus' reply; He was utterly astonished. Since when had Severus ever cared about that? All these years, the man never bothered to check his own bank account and preferred to be left alone to do research. Now Severus was grumbling about company's profit?

_WHAT. THE. HELL?_

"Sev, he's still adapting to our company," said Harry, supplying with reasons. "You can't expect him to perform marvelously in just—half a year!"

"Your parents—," argued Severus.

Harry cut in, "They—at least, _**my mum**_, I know would prefer that I be happy rather than simply inheriting the company."

"And," he continued heatedly, "I'm happy with _this_." He emphasized his words with gestures.

That sure shut Severus up nicely, but he really hated to drag his deceased mother into this problem. It reminded him again and again that he still wasn't a match for her even after her death.

Harry gulped down the rest of his whisky, relishing the burning sensation that, for a short time, smothered the pain in his heart.

"Well, if that's all—," Harry began.

"Potter!" barked Severus. "What is it that you want, for me to _spell it out_?"

Harry blinked rapidly eyes in confusion.

"Do you wish to _humiliate_ me further?" hissed Severus.

"I don't—," Harry murmured weakly.

"Fine." Severus grit his teeth, "I apologize for everything that had happened _that night_."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. _**WHAT?**__ Wait, wait! Is he feeling guilty?_

_This is too bizarre! I'm the one that had used him: it's not the other way around!_ He gaped openly at Severus.

"You don't have to leave the company, Potter," said Severus. "I won't take advantage of you again."

_That's the exact opposite of what I want!_ Harry had to turn his hysterical laugh into a cough.

"Sev, it's more likely that I had taken advantage of you," Harry confessed slowly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"You knew that I— _err,_ _fucked_ _you, right?_" asked Harry, lowering his voice at the last words.

Blushing, as it seemed, didn't come naturally for Severus. It was like someone had painted red color on those cheekbones. It was obvious that Severus had also realized that fact.

"And I—I wasn't completely drunk that night," continued Harry.

It was a load of bollocks of course but he sensed that Severus needed to hear it. Otherwise, the man wouldn't be able to overcome his guilt. He watched quietly as confusion morphed into anger.

"You!" accused Severus, the man's face white with rage.

Harry inwardly winced. Severus sounded completely livid. Hopefully, he wouldn't lose all his teeth if Severus trashed him. He did fancy his teeth.

"Why?" Severus hissed.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. He was mentally sweating by now. He already knew the answer, and it would most certainly lead him to his downfall.

He swallowed and said, "Because I'm curious?"

Severus strode across the gap between them. Then the man grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Humor me, Potter," said Severus softly, "and give me a reason, why I shouldn't beat the living daylights out of you?"

The close proximity wasn't good for his health. Severus was openly threatening him right now, but all he could think was that if he could touch him again it would be worth any thrashing, _**worth**__** anything**_.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._ His mind chanted repeatedly inside.

He tugged on Severus' necktie and pretended to be playful. "Oh, I don't know. You might develop a taste for it."

Severus abruptly let him go as if his hands were burned. His black eyes were full of disgust and contempt.

"You disgust me, Potter!" spat Severus.

Harry felt like his world was crumbling apart as the man turned his back on him and hurriedly departed his living room. It hurt a lot more than he'd ever anticipated. He shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle his cry. Sobs racked through his body as he sank to the floor. He bowed his head to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

_Stupid, you know that it'll happen if you do that! Then why are you crying?_ He questioned himself.

But, the memory about that look of disgust in Severus' eyes sent another sharp pain searing through his chest.

**End of Chapter 4**

XxXxX

**A huge thanks to my Beta, crecre~ You're doing a super job! XD Thank you to all readers for following the story this far. Poor Harry… The confrontation ended rather badly for him T_T See you all in the next chapter~ *hugs* Any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Severus's POV**

Severus strode to the front door and found it locked. Only then, did he remember that Potter had asked that Luna girl to lock up.

_Damnation! He was not going back up those stairs to ask Potter to unlock it! That blasted brat had played him for a fool!_

Severus yanked on a chair then angrily slumped down into it. It had taken him months to finally swallow his pride and apologize to Potter. All that effort was for naught!

_Curious? He's bloody whoring himself!_ He thought furiously.

But, would he have turned out that way if his parents were still alive? Severus asked himself. The answer was clear: No, he wouldn't! He would have had someone who would reprimand him on the obvious things he should not do.

Severus clenched his hands into fists as the guilt seeped in. It was must be his fault that Potter turned out this way. He had shoved the brat away like he was some kind of burden. If only he had cared more for the young man, he sighed. He had no right to treat him like a pariah now.

XxXxX

Severus was nearing the top of the staircase when he heard the muffled sobs. He silently took another step and froze at what he saw. Potter was huddled on the floor. By all means, the young man appeared to be crying.

Severus frowned, confusion and guilt warring within him. He couldn't recall when Potter had ever cried except for his at parent's funeral. Did his words hurt Potter that badly?

Severus suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He was intruding on Potter's privacy. He should back away before he alerted Potter to his presence. However, he jumped a little when he felt something brush against his leg. He was immediately greeted by a loud yowl that was followed by something sharp that latched onto his leg.

Potter snapped his head up, staring at him. His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were wet with tears. There was a thick silence as they looked at each other. For the first time in many years, Severus was somewhat nervous. Potter frowned and wiped his tears on his sleeve. Then the young man walked over to him with a grim expression. Severus forced himself to stand still although he had a little monster gnawing on his leg.

Potter stopped in front of him and sounded rather hoarse, "You're stepping on her tail."

Severus frowned and moved his foot but the fangs and claws were still digging in his skin, determined to draw blood.

_Where the hell Potter did find such a bloodthirsty animal?_

Potter crouched down on the stairs and reprimanded the creature sternly, "Nimbus. Don't!"

A second or two passed before that monster finally let go of his leg. It huffed in displeasure and turned away from him with a haughty strut.

"Why are you still here?" asked Potter with obvious hostility as he got up.

"Your door is locked," said Severus.

"I see..." said Potter, his green eyes grew dim. "Sorry, please sit down. We need to tend to your leg."

Potter disappeared into another room, leaving him to sit alone on the couch. He glared warily at the black cat that now occupied the other side of the couch. For such a tiny creature, it had vicious razor-sharp appendages.

When Potter came back with a first aid box and began to take off his shoe and sock, Severus began to protest.

"Don't be so afraid. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to," said Potter softly.

Severus snapped his mouth shut and tried not to fidget as he let Potter proceed with his first aid.

"Trust me, I'm an expert," said Potter as the young man rolled up his pants to his knees.

"It bites a lot?" asked Severus, frowning.

"No, she only bites if she doesn't like the person," said Potter dryly.

"It acts like a bloody Queen," deadpanned Severus.

Potter gave him a small smile as they fell into their old banter, relieving the awkward tension for a moment. Potter silently continued to clean his wound. Severus tried not to wince when Potter dabbed at his bleeding wound. They didn't exchange anymore pleasantries until Potter finished binding his leg.

"There, you'll be okay now," said Potter. "Sorry about that, I owe you some new pants."

"You don't have to—," replied Severus.

Potter didn't pay attention to him. Instead the young man was looking to his left side with a horrified expression.

"Nimbus! Leave that sock alone!" shouted Potter exasperatedly, running towards his cat.

That hell-cat was using his sock as a scratching post. By the time Potter succeeded in wrestling it from the cat, his sock was no longer sock, more like a jumble of threads.

"I'm really sorry. It seems I also owe you a sock," Potter mumbled with a troubled frown.

Severus looked at him and suppressed a sigh, not because of his ruined sock but for an entirely different reason. One that made his heart throb with an indescribable ache.

"Potter," called Severus.

"Yes?" mumbled Potter who was still looking at the ruined sock.

"Why were you crying?" said Severus quietly.

Potter shrugged and said uncaringly, "Stomachache, I think."

They both knew that it wasn't true.

"Can you leave now?" continued Potter bluntly. "I still have many things to do."

Severus grabbed Potter's arm before the young man walked away from him. Potter looked at him, clearly surprised, but that wasn't the only thing that he detected behind Potter's eyes. He also saw a deep yearning within. Suddenly, everything made sense to Severus. It was like finding a missing puzzle piece. One that he had thought was impossible. He had always mistaken it for blind admiration, but that was before _**any of that**_ happened.

"You love me," Severus stated in low voice.

To his astonishment, Potter turned very pale after hearing his words which only served to support Severus' suspicion. If that was true, then Potter had loved him for—years! He had recognized that look on Potter's face since he was just a tiny imp!

No wonder Potter had always presented him with his work when he had visited his house when the young man's parents were still alive. Potter had shown him his drawings, repeated a play for him, sang a birthday song, and even made him a pie. He thought the boy set out only to annoy him.

Lily—why didn't she tell him? She should have known about it! After all, she had helped Potter bake that bloody pie. Though, she might have been thoroughly amused that her young son was developing an infatuation towards him. She'd always had such a strange sense of humor.

He had foolishly received the wrong impression of Potter. Potter might have been a player before, but he wasn't now. What kind of whore owned small coffee shops, a cozy living room, and a monster pet? It practically screamed out bloody domestic for Pete's sake!

"I don't understand what you mean," said Potter, trying to deny it.

Severus fixed him a stare at his blatant lie. As much as he wanted to deny, Harry Potter wasn't just anyone to him. He had known him since he was still in diapers and had watched the boy grow into a young man. And such a fine young man indeed, even when he was neglected a lot by him, his supposed to be guardian.

For someone who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Potter was quite humble. He wasn't arrogant or ambitious. Potter didn't grow up to be a carbon copy of James Potter. He also wasn't exactly like his mother either. Lily was a sweet woman but she was as much a workaholic as Severus was. She really loved to work with numbers. And, long holidays always freaked her out. Unlike Potter who, if he really spoke the truth, probably stayed on with the company because _he'd asked him to_, not because the young man liked doing it.

"You love me," Severus repeated, this time with more conviction.

In fact, he almost sounded satisfied when he said that. Maybe beneath all that annoyance that he felt for Potter, there was something deeper. Something he craved. Something he had only just realized right then.

That was why he was so dissatisfied with the new Managing Director. Because deep down inside, he knew that no one else would do. They simply weren't Potter. If he was constantly irritated when Potter was around, the time without Potter was infinitely worse!

There were so many things that he'd missed when Potter disappeared. He missed his smile, his teasing. He missed the brightness that only Potter could bring into his dreary life. And more than anything else, he realized that he wanted Potter back in his life.

_I want him to be mine,_ he thought possessively.

"Potter," Severus began. "You'd better listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Potter blinked and gave him a confused look.

"I love you," admitted Severus quietly.

"What?" Potter burst out, his green eyes widening in disbelief.

Severus blushed hotly, glaring at Potter. They were three simple words that could only mean one thing! Potter couldn't have mistaken it as something else, could he?

"Are you daft, Potter?" snapped Severus, feeling embarrassed.

Potter gaped at him, speechless, for several seconds before finding his voice.

"You- you don't have to lie!" Potter stuttered, scowling. "I'm not going to change my decision!"

Severus bristled with anger. It wasn't an everyday thing for him to proclaim his feeling, and Potter had just accused him lying! He tightened his hold around Potter's arm then yanked him into his lap, earning him a surprised yelp from the young man.

Severus put his mouth close to Potter's ear and hissed, "I _do not take well_ to being called a liar _especially_ _by_ _a liar!_"

Potter shivered and blushed at his words. Severus smirked at the young man's reaction then harshly bit the tip of his ear, making the young man gasp. _Punishment._ He caressed the outer shell with his tongue before trailing downward, sucking at the sensitive spot just below Potter's ear. _And pleasure._ Potter wasn't the only one in this room that remembered _things_.

_Ah, vengeance is sweet,_ Severus thought, greatly pleased when Potter moaned his name.

"S-Sev? Wha-?" asked Potter dazedly when he stopped his caresses.

Severus gently lifted Potter's chin. He flashed him a rare wide smile when the young man met his gaze. He had never felt more liberated than he did right then. He leaned forward to capture Potter's lips with his own. The kiss began with slow matching movements. It was like they were having their own private conversation.

_More?_ He asked teasingly as he ran his tongue along Potter's lips.

_Yes, more!_ Potter answered boldly by wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

An innocent kiss quickly turned into something much more. Severus caressed Potter's back. Then, he slid his hand down to the young man's bottom, pressing against him, making Potter gasp.

His tongue quickly plunged into Potter's open mouth, tracing the contours of the hot cavern, mapping every ridge and plane. Potter met his tongue with his own, stroking him. He sucked on Potter's tongue, eliciting a moan from the young man. He was going to push Potter down onto the couch when the young man gave a surprised yelp of pain. Severus reluctantly pulled away from him. He frowned, feeling irritated that the kiss ended so abruptly.

"Ow, Nimbus! Don't move!" protested Potter as the young man tried to catch his cat.

That bloody cat had climbed onto Potter's back, struggling to climb even higher. It finally reached the top of Potter's head and sat there, mewling noisily.

Severus sighed, "Don't move, Potter. I'll get it for you."

Severus glared darkly at the offending creature. It apparently sensed his ominous mood which spelled out torture if it resisted. So when he reached to pull it off, it came off meekly. He held the cat by its scruff and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. It quickly moved to Potter's leg, mewling pitifully to its master.

"Nimbus, what…?" Potter muttered, looking down at his cat before the young man exclaimed softly in realization. "Ah!"

Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Potter rubbed his neck sheepishly then offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry Sev, I forgot to feed her."

"Come on, Nimbus," said Potter as the young man left the living room.

The cat huffed loudly then trotted after Potter. Severus narrowed his eyes at it. He would forever swear that the little demon did it on purpose, just to spite him!

**End of Chapter 5**

XxXxX

**Thanks a million to my Beta, crecre; for being a great Beta and for guessing the reason behind the cat's name correctly. You've got one hell of intuition, my dear! XDDD Also thanks to all readers. Sorry for Nimbus the Cat-Sue. Yes, I named it Cat-Sue, with all the Mary-Sue and Gary-Sue around, why not there be a Cat-Sue too? X3 Oh, well, put the joke aside. I really hope you enjoy this chapter~ XD As usual, any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. ^_^**

**p.s: I really in need for a Beta for my other Snarry fic, Take Me To Your Arms (you can find it on my profile). My current Beta couldn't continue beta-ing that fic because of special circumstance; on how 'real life sometimes got on your way' things. That fic will be on hiatus till I get a new beta, so please PM me if you can and want to beta it. Thank you~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's POV**

Harry poured the cat food into Nimbus' bowl. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage while his face felt hot and he couldn't help but to grin widely like a fool. He was in seventh heaven. He felt like he was really going to float into the air with so much happiness.

_He loves me! _He repeated silently even though all he wanted was to shout it out loudly.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Nimbus hissed angrily at him. He had accidentally poured the cat food on top of her head instead of into the bowl.

"Oops, sorry Nimbus," he said apologetically.

He poured the right amount to the bowl then cleaned up the mess while feeling more than a little embarrassed.

_Thank God, Severus is in the other room! I'm behaving like a complete fool!_

He put the cat food back on the shelf while thinking about whether or not he could ask for more kisses from Severus.

_No, this is not good!_ He thought as he banged his head against the shelf. _I shouldn't be so clingy. _He hit his head again. _He might get sick of me before today is over!_

"May I inquire what are you doing, Potter?"

Harry whipped his head around to the source of the voice. Severus was leaning against the kitchen door, looking amused.

_Bloody hell!_ He cursed, instantly he blushed brightly.

"Careful, you don't want to harm what's left of your brain," Severus said dryly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus, a bit insulted. "Did you just imply that I'm stupid?"

Severus smirked, "I won't think of you as a fool if you cease to behave as one."

"You—you didn't have to put it so bluntly!" protested Harry. "I only act like a fool around you!"

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, mentally groaning. He really had to stop putting his foot on his mouth.

"Only around me, hmm?" asked Severus, almost teasingly.

Severus stepped closer to him, like a predator stalks its prey, and trapped him against the shelf with his hands. There was something in Severus' black eyes that sent a shiver of delight up his spine.

Severus bent down slightly and said softly in his ear, "I think you still owe me something."

_Way past the limit! Sexiness overloaded! _Harry's brain screamed out to him.

Harry was feeling a bit faint; his heart was pounding harder than it supposed to. And he was so close to babbling nonsense now. Severus was far too close for his sanity and self-control. He could smell the man's aftershave. It smelled like the fresh scents of old spice which made him want to lick Severus if only to find out whether the man was that delicious or not.

Harry swallowed, trying to get his dry throat to function properly.

"Err- Pants and Socks?" guessed Harry.

"Potter," Severus grimaced lightly, sounding annoyed.

It would seem that that wasn't the right answer. Harry looked at him blankly, wondering what else he owed to Severus.

"A confession, you fool!" hissed Severus.

Harry's mouth made a perfect 'O' then he blushed even harder. His heartbeat grew quicker and louder. He could even hear his own heartbeat in his ears. It felt like he was going to suffer cardiac arrest right here and now which was pretty silly considering that it was just three short words and Severus had said them to him. Even more absurd, he also felt the same way for the other man, so why did he feel so light-headed and suddenly lose his voice?

"You should say so if you don't feel the same," deadpanned Severus, pulling away slightly. "No need to waste time, Potter."

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

He could see a flare of panic in Potter's green eyes and felt a bit guilty for causing it, but he refused to be the only one who confessed here! He wanted,_ no_, he **needed** to hear it from Potter!

"Wait!" said Potter loudly. "I… I…"

Severus watched as Potter struggled for words. Feeling a bit of pity for the younger man, Severus reached out and gently caressed the young man's cheek with his hand. Potter closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

Potter slowly opened his eyes again, looking straight at him. Those green eyes shone brightly. They were filled with an overpowering mixture of emotions; love, anxiety, happiness, and tension. For a moment, Severus was completely submerged in it.

"I love you, Severus," Potter intoned with a soft but steady voice.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry felt emotionally drained once he finally said it, but it was a happy kind of drained, there was no need to keep it all bottled up. He had never felt more content than right then. He was free to love and to be loved. He and Severus exchanged small smiles.

Severus leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. It was the closest thing to 'I love you too' that he could get from the man right that second. Taking the initiative, Harry closed the distance between their mouths. To his surprise, Severus pulled away almost immediately.

"Potter, I'm not going to be a bottom," said Severus sternly.

Harry blinked then a loud snort escaped from his lips which followed by a laughing fit. Severus glared at him, irritated.

"Potter," snapped Severus. "I don't find anything humorous about it."

"Sorry, it's just…" Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his laughter and failed considerably. "…you looked so serious when you said it."

Harry grinned then shrugged. "I don't really have a particular preference. Any position is fine with me."

He was going to burst into laughter again at seeing Severus' scowl when the man suddenly yanked him closer. He felt the man's lips crushed against his, effectively cutting off any laughter. There was nothing sweet about it, just pure lust. He sighed in pleasure as Severus plunged his tongue into his mouth.

Their hands were running wild, caressing each other. Locks of Severus' dark hair fell forward as the older man sucked harshly at the base of Harry's neck, making him moan. He groaned loudly when he felt Severus' fingers graze his nipples through the material of his shirt. He tugged on Severus' shirt and slid his hand underneath it, caressing the man's firm, warm back.

All of a sudden, his stomach growled loudly. Severus stopped kissing him and pulled back a fraction of an inch. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled again, this time even louder. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment. The other man snorted softly.

"It begins to sound like thunder," Severus smirked in amusement.

Harry scrunched up his face in annoyance and clutched his stomach, hoping to silence it. It was very irritating to have their make out session interrupted again and again. However, it didn't work. All those inspirational words, claiming that as long as you have determination you can do anything, were clearly for naught because his stomach, undeterred, rumbled again.

Severus snorted then broke out in sudden laughter. When Harry heard it, he instantly forgot about his stomach and his embarrassment. He stood entranced. This was the first time he'd heard Severus' laugh in so many years. He had almost forgotten how lovely it truly was. His heart melted at the sight. It was like falling in love all over again. Severus noticed his stare and his unexpected mirth subsided.

Harry smiled softly at him. "I love you."

"I know, Potter," Severus' lips quirk up in a half smile. "Let's feed the beast, shall we?"

"My stomach isn't a beast," said Harry, rolling his eyes then he patted the offending organ. "It's only vastly misunderstood."

Severus raised his eyebrow at him then stared accusingly at his cat, Nimbus. Harry blushed again.

"Err, come on… Let's go," said Harry, changing the subject.

Harry quickly wrapped his hands around Severus' arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room before the man started to tease him again.

Not that he really minded being teased was well in his world because one way or another, they were finally together, and he would do his best to make sure nothing would ever separate them.

**End of Chapter 6**

XxXxX

**A HUGE Thanks to my Beta, crecre; it's always fun to work with you. To all readers, thank you for reading this far. Your love and reviews are the source of my passion to write (and of course, it also made me a very, very happy writer X3). **

**The next one will be an epilogue, but it doesn't mean that the story will end on the next chapter. This time, you, readers, will be the one who will choose whether there will be an extra chapter (which contains smut) or not. It's going to be a collaboration work between my Beta, crecre, and I. I'm not good at writing smex, so I really am thankful that crecre had agreed to help me (My Beta is much more a better writer than I am XD ).**

**As I've said before, you'll be the one who will choose. So I'm opening a poll, if there are 10 people who voted for yes, then I'll begin to write for it immediately. If not, then the next chapter will truly be the ending. If you want to vote for it, **you must have an account at ffnet (it's okay if you don't have, don't push yourself to make one for me). **Then please go to my profile, you'll found it at the very top of it. ^_^ Whether you vote or not, I'll still love you all the same. **

***phew* Done... The author note was turning into a novel soon, lol... And as usual, any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. XD**


	7. Epilogue

Author's note: Okay, this week is the last call for all readers that **haven't voted** for **an extra smut story**. Thanks so much for 5 people that had voted for it. As I have promised before, I'll write it once there are at least 10 votes. You can also put your anonymous vote in the review, since not everyone can vote in ffnet's poll (cause you need an account to do that).

So see you all again (maybe) in the extra chapter. ^_^ Thank you for reading to the end. My Beta, crecre and I send you all a very warm hug. Now, please enjoy~ XD

XxXxX

**Epilogue**

**Luna's POV**

Harry Potter was famous. To many people, he was known as the heir of Potter & Co. Pharmaceutical Company. One might think that he was living the jet set lifestyle. But to her, he was no more than an ordinary man albeit a very kind-hearted one. He was nothing like how people usually imagined him, a spoiled rich young man with many assistants who would jump to do his bidding at the snap of his fingers.

Harry Potter was also unusually patient with youngsters and elders. Luna had witnessed many times how he tolerated annoying customers with a smile or how he was willing to listen to his elder customer's past stories. That didn't mean he didn't have one hell of a temper, it was always best not to _provoke_ him because he could be very scary when he was angry.

But more importantly, Harry had accepted her who was normally considered a freak by the _normal_ patrons of society. Oh, yes, she knew that people tended to avoid or ignore her. It used to hurt her in the past, but she was okay with it right now. Harry was the only one that was willing to offer her a job when her dad fell sick and she couldn't afford to continue her studies. In a sense, he was her savior.

Neville Longbottom was another person who she knew to be very grateful to Harry. He was the other part-time worker in Harry's coffee shop. Neville was an extremely shy young man who stuttered when he was nervous. Harry had worked his magic on him too. He slowly pulled Neville out of his shell. Now, Neville could talk almost normally with other people and customers.

Luna and Neville were willing to do almost everything for Harry. To them, Harry wasn't only their boss but also their friend. They had even tried their hands at matchmaking for him -which ended badly- because despite Harry's warm personality, he always looked so lonely. The unwillingness to talk about his past made her suspect that he suffered a harsh heartbreak.

However, thanks to the appearance of a mysterious customer one month ago, Harry was no longer lonely. He introduced the man to them as Severus Snape. He didn't exactly say that Severus Snape was his lover but Luna and Neville figured it out almost immediately. Every time the man came to the shop, Harry's face lit up, glowing with happiness which was, in her opinion, a good thing for him.

The bell on the door tinkled again, and Luna looked up. A man with shoulder-length black hair made his appearance. It was time for all would be nuisances to go away.

"I'd better go now, see you tomorrow, Harry," said Luna, picking up her bag.

She said goodbye to the other man, and, as she closed the door, she caught sight of the two kissing. She smiled and turned her back to the door then started to walk merrily across the street, humming a love song under her breath.

**End of Epilogue**


	8. Special Chapter

**Warning: This contains Smex (Mature) Scene only read it if you're not underage.**

**As I've said before after a week (and today is in my count a week), I would move it to my lj (since I'm not sure whether I'm violating the rating rules or not if I kept it up in here ^_^; ). But don't worry, my lj is open for everyone. You don't have to befriend me to read it. **

**You can find the link to the Special Chapter in my profile X3  
><strong>


	9. Christmas OneShot

**A/N:** My utmost thanks to my awesome multitasking Beta**, crecre, **because without her help, the final presents for this year Christmas would never get published at all. And Happy Christmas to everyone~ *hugs* May you all have a jolly holiday! X3

**Timeline:** Eh? *a deer caught in the headlights look* Do I really have to set a timeline? Oh, okay… One year after Severus and Harry became lovers.

XxXxX

**Christmas One-Shot Chapter: The Way Back To Your Heart**

**Harry's POV**

Harry opened the door to his and Severus' apartment and was greeted by the darkness. He switched on the light then took off his scarf and jacket.

"Nimbus," He called out to his cat that was nowhere in sight, sighing when there was no response from her.

Shaking his head slightly, he entered the bedroom and opened Severus' wardrobe then took out a rather crumpled suit like he'd done every day for the last nine months. He slipped into the bed and pressed the suit closely to his face, trying to inhale whatever the scent that was left.

A sob broke through his chest. The suit was the last thing that connected him to Severus since the man had a horrible plane accident and was declared to be lost. The government had given up months ago, but he had sent the company's PI to continue searching. At first, he had searched for Severus by himself, but as time went on his friends reminded him that the hole that Severus left in the company must be filled, so he came back. He wanted to believe that anytime Severus would come back, and the older man would be angry if he found the company in shambles due to his absence.

_Sev, I've done what you've always wanted; I have come back to the company, so please come back to me,_ he begged silently, his eyes tearing up. It felt like yesterday that they were arguing hotly about why he wouldn't return to the company. Yet, even though he loved Severus very much, the memories were slowly fading away like the scent on Severus' suit. He began to forget what Severus looked like, what he sounded like, how he smelt. He was afraid that one morning he would wake up and couldn't remember anything about Severus anymore.

The sound of something furry purring near his head distracted him from his dark thoughts. Nimbus mewed and butted her head under his jaw, her soft fur tickling him.

"You're right girl; it's not like me to sound so pessimistic," said Harry to Nimbus, wiping his tears.

He got up from the bed and took Nimbus into his arms then walked to the window, looking at the full moon which was giving off bright silvery light.

"Who knows, maybe Severus is looking at the same moon right now," he said softly, stroking Nimbus' head. The thought made him less lonely.

XxXxX

**On another continent**

A pale, black haired man who was wearing old orange overalls stood by the sidewalk, staring almost in a trance at the moon.

"Harry…" called a woman's voice.

"HARRY!" The woman repeated loudly with an impatient tone which almost made the black haired man jump to his feet.

"Yes?" the man answered.

"Customer," she said, pointing with her thumb at the red car which was parked at garage near the gas station where he worked.

"Right away, ma'am," he mumbled, walking hurriedly to said car.

XxXxX

**Half month later**

"Harry, where are you," asked Hermione from his phone's speaker.

"Ireland," replied Harry curtly.

"Ireland?" repeated Hermione, sounding concerned. "You're searching for Severus?"

The plane had originally been heading back from London to the U.S. when it had to do an emergency landing on the southern tip of Ireland.

"Yes," he said, looking helplessly at the site of the crashed plane.

He had rushed to the site after the company's business was finished for this year; nothing was left there. The plane wreckage had been moved to somewhere else. All that was left were scraps of metal which were scattered around and a sunken pit which was most probably where the plane had landed.

Hermione reminded him tentatively, "Harry, it's Christmas tomorrow."

"_So?_ What do you want me to do? Severus might be out there, alone!" replied Harry, frustrated.

"Your PI…" Hermione began.

"…is not doing a _fucking _good job!" he growled. "He. is. not. dead!"

And so he told himself, but there was no news for months on end, none whatsoever. He was at his wits end.

At her shocked gasp, he felt a bit guilty and said, "Sorry, 'Mione… I – I'll call you again later."

XxXxX

"God," Harry muttered and banged his hand on the steering wheel.

Was this some kind of twisted fate? He had lost his parents in an accident. And, now he was going to lose Severus too?

Harry let out a loud frustrated groan as his gaze fell on the fuel gauge. It was almost empty, not to mention soon, it would be too dark to go on searching for Severus. He pulled off the road and looked for the nearest gas station on his map. Hopefully, he would also find his dinner and a place to rest there.

XxXxX

The road took him to a very small village. Harry doubted that he would ever come to this place if not for the gasoline. The village's name was practically off the map. He might be able to buy some food at the village's grocery store that he just passed, but finding a place to rest would be much more difficult. This place didn't seem to have many visitors after all.

He opened the door and got out of the car. There was no one at the gas station. He couldn't swipe his credit card at the machine because it was one of the old ones that were apparently still up and running in Ireland but without a glass jar filled with people's money like in those old movies he had seen before.

_Then how am I supposed to pay for the gas?_ He thought exasperatedly when he spotted a man in orange overalls and a green cap walking briskly across the street into an old garage which was right beside the gas station. _I should ask whether this village has a motel or not too._

"Sir!" he shouted, running to the first living man that he'd spotted since he entered the village. "Wait, sir!"

The man stopped walking and slowly turned to face him.

"I was wondering…" Harry said quickly and choked on his words, his heart faltered for a moment when he finally had a full view of the man's face.

"SEV!" he shouted in shock when he finally regained his voice, his green eyes growing wider and wider.

The other man had short hair and seemed to have lost a few pounds of his weight. But it was unmistakably Severus Snape!

Harry took a step forward and grabbed Severus' wrist tightly, afraid that the black haired man would vanished like smoke if he didn't. Severus took a step back and gave him a bewildered look.

"Harry!" interrupted a woman's voice.

"Yes?" he snapped angrily, turning his head to look at the interrupter. He had just found his lover after many months of being worried sick about whether he was still alive or not, _surely_ he deserved some time alone with him.

The woman's jaw dropped open then stammered, "I—I mean not you, sir, but him."

"What?" said Harry, frowning at the woman. "I can assure you. He's not Harry! I am!"

Severus snatched his wrist out of Harry's grip and snapped, "My name is also Harry, you fool."

"You can't be Harry!" exclaimed Harry at once. "You—you are Severus Snape!"

"You know him," the woman interjected before Severus could argue with him.

"Of course!" he said indignantly. "He's my," At her questioning look, he swallowed and changed his last word, "guardian."

XxXxX

Considering the odd circumstances, he was invited to Christmas dinner at the woman's place. They explained that Severus had been found by the woman's son, Seamus Finnigan, lying unconscious on their farmland, bleeding profusely from a head injury. He had no identity card with him at that time and when they rushed him to the hospital, he was muttering only one name 'Harry'. Therefore, they assumed that it was his name since Severus' head injury affected his brain, giving him amnesia.

Of course, they had reported it to the county police, but no one actually came to claim him. Ultimately, they came to the conclusion that Severus had no living relative left, or at least no one bothered to come for him. None of them, including the police, had thought that Severus was one of the survivors of the plane crash since the village was miles and miles from the accident site. It remained a mystery how Severus had found his way to the village.

XxXxX

Harry looked at Severus who was staring back at him with uncomfortable look on his face and tried not to sigh. He knew he shouldn't feel impatient. It wasn't Severus' fault that the plane crashed and he lost his memories.

_And my name is the only thing he remembered,_ he thought sadly then shook his head_. It will and must be enough for me that he's still alive. As long as he's still alive, I can start it all over again. _

Harry cleared his throat, "Err, I'm really thankful for all you have done for Severus, but… may I have some time alone with him?"

The big family – grandfather, husband, wife and their children – that was sitting in front of the fireplace replied together that it was to be expected, after all, Severus was his family.

"Har—Severus…" said Mrs. Finnigan, correcting her mistake. "You can take Harry to the shed."

"…fine," said Severus reluctantly, getting up from his chair.

Harry felt a stab of jealously and pain as he followed Severus out of the living room. Severus behaved more warmly to the Finnigan family than to himself.

_He just doesn't remember you,_ he said to himself. _Give him time; don't pressure him._

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus put his hands in his coat pockets as he strode to the shed with Harry Potter following behind him. He felt very conflicted. He might have suffered amnesia, but he was doing alright with his life. He assisted the local mechanic to repair the villager's cars. It might not generate much money but at least he could afford food and rent a place to stay instead of being a lousy burden of the Finnigan family.

Then Harry Potter came along and claimed him as his guardian which he very much doubted because he was feeling anything but guardian-like toward the green-eyed young man. He had tried not to stare at him at dinner, but it was getting harder not to when he was left alone with him.

"It doesn't really look like a shed," commented Potter as he walked into it.

"This is where I live," said Severus quietly, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous – even though he shouldn't feel so – as Potter looked around the shed and inspected the bare necessities that he owned. There was a sofa and table that was picked by him from the dumps, an old bargained for lamp from some bazaar, and a makeshift bed from Mrs. Finnigan' thin mattress.

"Looks… nice," said Potter in a rather poor attempt to be amicable.

Severus snorted loudly. That came from a man who owned a Mercedes-Benz SUV which was worth more than £40,000. It wasn't a wonder if Mrs. Finnigan was suddenly behaving extra warm towards the young man.

"It's not nice, Mr. Potter, it's shabby," said Severus harshly. "I'm not a _first-class_ citizen like you."

"Sev..." said Potter, looking crestfallen as his attempt to be amicable went to the drain.

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want from me?" Severus asked coldly.

Potter threw him a hurt look and said quietly, "I only want you to come back. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"If you came earlier, I might have believed you. As it is... you didn't," said Severus flatly, giving him a quick sarcastic smile.

"Sev, if I could, I would have done so!" said Potter loudly. "It's a miracle I could even find this place, let alone find you! It's practically in the middle of nowhere, and you know it!"

He knew truth when he heard it, and what Potter had just said was the truth. The green-eyed young man was breathing heavily and looked like he wanted to cry, and somehow looking at his teary eyes squeezed his heart.

"Still, I'm not _your _Severus Snape, Potter. And, I don't know you," said Severus quietly, his voice quickly losing the hard edge.

"But I know you, isn't it enough?" asked Potter. "You're still the same person that I... I respect."

Again, he couldn't help but feeling annoyed at being reminded that he was supposed to be the young man's guardian. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as Potter rubbed his eyes roughly. Severus caught the young man's hand in his own before his brain could react, startling both of them.

Releasing Potter's hand at once, he prayed that he wasn't blushing as he said, "Don't rub it... your eyes will get irritated."

Potter blinked at him and replied meekly, "Okay..."

Severus averted his eyes when Potter's pink plump, kissable lips curled into a bright smile that made him felt guilty. A guardian wasn't supposed to notice how his male ward's lips looked, or feel the urge to push him down onto the bed and do something that was far less innocent than sleeping.

"May I see your scar?" asked Potter after a short silence.

Ah, yes, the scar. It looked terrible after the operation when his hair was shaved off. Even though his hair had grown since then, it still looked revolting enough if anyone looked closely. Mrs. Finnigan had given him the green cap one morning because she thought it bothered a customer. It was definitely a turn off for anyone. But, it wasn't like he actually wanted Potter to like him or something.

Since he was taller than Potter, he sat on the sofa and took off the hat then pushed his hair aside to reveal the scar that was caused by the plane debris, starting from the edge of his right forehead and ended at the crown. It looked like someone had chopped his head by an axe. It usually made woman swoon when looking at it.

"Is it okay if I touch it?" said Potter, leaning slightly toward him.

Severus gave him a nod. It had healed completely and didn't hurt anymore.

Potter's fingertips touched his scar gently, almost caressing, his warm breath brushing the skin on his head. Severus swallowed hard and kept himself very still. He didn't think that a simple act like touching a scar could be so arousing. Potter bent at the waist a little and for a moment, even though Severus couldn't see it, he thought that the young man was going to kiss his scar. But, Potter didn't, instead he straightened up and took a step back.

"Thank you for showing it to me," said Potter, flushing slightly.

Severus didn't know what to say. He was feeling half-disappointed, half-curious. A mere ward wouldn't touch his guardian so intimately then blush afterwards. He suspected there was something more about their past relationship. Before he could inquire about it, Potter changed the subject of their conversation and asked him what he had done in the last nine and half months.

He was usually tight-lipped for all he knew, but he found himself telling Potter his day to day activities with ease. Potter gave him his undivided attention, his green eyes solely focused on him like his story was the most interesting story that he had ever heard. Moreover, unlike everyone else, the young man was actually smiling and snickering genuinely at his attempt at dry humour and didn't find it to be weird or strange.

While he was grateful to Mrs. Finnigan and her family for saving his life and taking care of him when he was unable to do it himself, he had felt – although it was shameful to admit – that he was just an unwanted burden when no one claimed him in the first month after he was released from the hospital. Therefore, it was really nice to know that his existence actually mattered to someone.

XxXxX

He was too engrossed in telling his stories that he only realized that it was two in the morning when Potter nodded off on the sofa, the young man's forehead slumping toward his upper arm.

"Er, sorry..." said Potter at once, trying to straighten his body, blinking at him sleepily.

"We'll talk again later; you look like you need some sleep now," said Severus softly, his cheeks reddened slightly, feeling embarrassed he had been talking without stopping for almost three hours.

"Yeah," mumbled Potter, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Severus called Potter and raised his eyebrow at him as the young man got up and turned to leave, "Where do you think you're going to sleep, Potter?"

"Erm, in my car?" said Potter, confused.

"My bed is big enough for both of us," said Severus then added almost teasingly, "_If _you don't mind not having a pillow."

Potter stared at him blankly then furrowed his eyebrows closer together, "...are you sure?"

Severus felt like he was doused by cold water when he heard the hesitant tone in Potter's voice. He had stepped out of bounds by offering him his bed. Potter's warm attention had made him forget the gap between the rich and the poor.

"Why, yes, except if you feel that it's beneath you to sleep in a humble bed like mine," said Severus with a sneer, feeling defensive.

"No, it'll be a nice change," said Potter quickly. "Yesterday, I slept in my car, and... if it's possible, I'd prefer _your _bed anytime."

XxXxX

Severus took out his spare blanket and gave it to Potter as they settled for sleep. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help but remember what Potter had said about preferring his bed. It sounded kind of suggestive. Though, it might be only his wishful thought that Potter might feel something for him. The reality was that he was old, scarred, and poor while Potter was young, beautiful, and rich. Why would someone like Potter want him as a lover?

Sometimes it was really hard to accept that life wasn't fair. Sighing, Severus slid into the bed, careful so he wasn't touching Potter then turned his back at the young man. It would be morning soon and they needed some sleep.

He thought Potter had fallen asleep when the young man asked with a small voice, "May I hug you?"

"Will you also ask me to baby you, Potter?" countered Severus with a sarcasm.

Potter fell silent and even without facing him, Severus could perfectly imagine the upset and hurt look on his face. He only lasted a few seconds before giving in to Potter's request. He turned around and pulled the young man closer into a quick, stiff embrace.

"Satisfied?"

Severus heard Potter's breath hitch as the young man nodded, his forehead touching his shoulder when he did that.

"I... I'm really glad that you're alright, Sev," said Potter with a voice so soft that it was barely above a whisper.

Severus pulled away slightly then snorted quietly as he looked at him, "Of course, that is if having a six inch long gash across your head can be categorized as '_alright'_."

Potter let out a low chuckle then said seriously, "Still... thank you for staying alive."

His lips twisted into a smile as his heart warmed at Potter's words. That was the next best thing to be told by anyone after 'thank you for being born' and he was unbearably glad that it was Potter who had said that.

"I don't need you to tell me, you silly boy." Severus raised his eyebrow and said, "Do I look like someone that will just keel over so easily?"

"Nah," replied Potter with a grin, shaking his head. "You're too stubborn."

Severus reached up and ruffled Potter's hair, making it messier. At least, if he _really _was Potter's guardian, doing such thing wouldn't be considered as strange. Yet, his heart was beating a bit faster due to their intimate closeness.

Feeling uncomfortable, he put on a scowl on his face and said, "_Quiet!_ Unlike you, I will have a long day tomorrow, Potter."

"Okay," said Potter, shifting his body so his head lying on the same pillow, next to his own head.

Potter's impertinent grin was tempting Severus to deliver a smack on his little pert bottom. But if he did that, he had a feeling that it wouldn't stop just at punishment. Severus closed his eyes tiredly, trying to ignore Potter. The delectable little imp was going to drive him mad.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

Harry watched Severus as he slept on. He had only slept for four hours, but he was feeling more refreshed than he had for the last nine and a half months. He touched Severus' face, feeling the older man's rough stubble then stroked his eyebrow with his finger, mapping the face that he loved.

Even though Severus didn't remember him, the man was still the same old Severus. He sounded like Severus and behaved like Severus because the very essence of Severus was still there. Just because his memories were lost didn't mean that Severus had changed into someone else. Severus was still the person he loved the most.

Harry bent down and kissed Severus' scar like he had wanted to do yesterday, feeling sorry that he wasn't there by his side when Severus needed him the most. He didn't think it was necessary for Severus to wear a cap to hide his scar. It was barely noticeable, and he thought that it was the mark of a fighter who had fought and won the battle against death. Touching his own jagged mark on his forehead, he knew more than anyone how it felt to be surrounded by pain and how much easier it was to give up.

Listening to his story last night, he could only surmise, from his explanation, that Severus' life couldn't be considered good after he was released from the hospital. The Finnigan family had helped him start over from the beginning, but they couldn't help him much more than that. They were only a middle-class family themselves, and with five children, not much help could be offered.

Severus wasn't that young anymore, so the jobs that he could obtain were limited, not to mention the amnesia he suffered. Harry was forever grateful to Mrs. Finnigan that she had understood the difficulties and introduced him to her brother, the village mechanic, and since then Severus was working as an assistant there. While the pay was low, it was enough that Severus wouldn't have to starve and live on the street. Any man other than Severus – Harry knew – would probably choose the easy way out, death.

Harry shuddered at that thought; _thank God you're too stubborn for your own good._

However, he didn't want it to ever happen again to his Severus. He only had to take one look at the older man to know that the combination of the accident and living in poverty had left a bad mark on him. Severus looked like someone who had been ill for a long time and had never quite recovered.

Harry sighed softly. He might not be able to lock the man down somewhere and swallow the key, but he could and would order a dog tag for him, no matter how much Severus protested.

_So that if you're lost, you can always find your way back home, Sev._

XxXxX

**Severus's POV**

Severus was awakened by the smell of rich, spicy, coffee. His soft dreamy smile soon turned into a frown. He was living alone, not to mention that coffee was a delicacy that he couldn't afford to buy right now. How could the aroma of coffee be wafting from his living room?

"_Ah!"_ he groaned as he sat up a little too fast and strained his back muscle in the process.

_Right, yesterday... Potter,_ he thought, rubbing his aching back as he pulled the blanket aside and walked barefoot into his living room.

Potter turned his head to look at him and beamed brightly, "Coffee, Sev?"

He looked at Potter and stopped in his tracks, his heart skipped a beat as he was surrounded by a feeling of déjà vu, accompanied by a compelling sense of familiarity.

XxXxX

_His green-eyed lover was dressed in blue plaid flannel pyjamas and turned to him with a bright smile on his face, "Coffee, Sev?"_

XxXxX

"Sev? I hope you don't mind if I borrow your glass," Potter went on, not noticing his relapse, offering the coffee to him. "I found good coffee beans in the shop and asked the shopkeeper to grind them; you can have it if you want."

"Potter," Severus began tensely, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

"Yes?" Potter replied, slightly tilting his head.

"Do you own blue plaid flannel pyjamas?" Severus asked with a strained, breathless voice, feeling mildly light-headed.

If that glimpse wasn't just his overactive imagination at play, then it meant that for the first time since the accident, he had actually remembered something.

Potter's jaw dropped open, gaping at him with a bewildered expression on his face. The young man stammered, "I... I do have it... but how did you—?"

Severus suddenly felt weak at the knees and had to lean on the wall to prevent himself from falling down as a great wave of relief rushed through his veins.

Potter said loudly, "Your memories came back!"

"No!" Severus said at once, seeing how Potter's face fell at his reply, he added more softly, digging the memory up again. "Only a flash of it... We were in the kitchen... and you offered me coffee."

Potter suddenly let out a loud jovial cheer which surprised him immensely and put the glass down on the table with a resounding crack that made him wince.

"THANK GOD!" Potter exclaimed loudly, running toward him and caught his hands with his own, pulling him into a weird dance around the room.

"Potter, I said only a flash of it!" he shouted at the crazy young man.

"Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't remember anything!" said Potter, the joy didn't abate even a bit from his face. "One is better than nothing!"

Severus could feel his lips crack into a smile; Potter's cheerfulness was contagious. He shook his head in disbelief. Anyone else would probably press him to remember more, but Potter was happy with _just_ one memory about him. He snorted. _Impossible brat!_

He lifted Potter onto the table and kissed him. Yes, it was only one memory but...

Severus pulled back and looked at Potter's eyes.

"You're my lover, and I love you."

It wasn't a question, only a true statement. Only one memory, yet, it held all his love for Harry Potter.

His lover's green eyes filled with tears and his lips trembled. With a sound suspiciously sounded like an animal's whimper, Potter threw his arms around him and crashed his face into his chest. Severus wrapped his arms around him as his lover broke into a flood of tears. He awkwardly patted his lover's head, not quite sure how to console him. These past months, it must have been painstakingly hard for Potter, not knowing whether he was dead or alive. Then, when Potter was finally found him, he didn't remember anything about him.

After a while, Potter sniffed, his eyes swollen from crying, and firmly declared, "You're the best Christmas present I could ever receive!"

Severus chuckled, amused, gently drying his lover's tears with his sleeve. "Should I tie myself in a gift bow for you?"

He blinked as Potter's expression changed instantaneously from adorable to devilish. Those green eyes glinted with mischief, and the younger man's pink lips stretched into a wide grin.

"I think that's a _really_ good idea," purred Potter, looking like a cat that got the cream.

_Now_ Severus wished he could take back his teasing words.

XxXxX

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

**Severus's POV**

Potter's Christmas present for him was rather disappointing, a dog tag. But back in the village, when he received it, he still hadn't regained his memories about Sirius Black –_that bloody mangy mongrel_. Otherwise, he would have thrown it away at the first glance. To his displeasure, even after he was away from home for so many months, Nimbus – Harry's infernal pet cat – still hated him. Losing his memory or not, he found himself sharing the mutual enmity toward her. No matter how Potter tried to convince him otherwise, pissing on his travel bag on the first day he came home wasn't a good start to _actually_ forgetting and forgiving.

Despite his lover's firm belief that he would never recover the rest of his memory, he was slowly regained it all. Now, he was back working at the company and rather pleased that Potter had decided to work with him again. His lover was, after all, his personal coffee maker, and he was actually didn't mind being distracted from his work if it meant having quick shag at lunch or any other break time.

As much as he loved Harry Potter, he would probably never tell the younger man about the mystery of why he ended up on the Finnigan family's farm. It was the last piece of his memories that he regained a few days ago.

It had nothing to do with Potter's ridiculous theories about teleportation or dormant magic ability. It was simply on of those barking mad things one did for love. Apparently, Potter ranked number one as the one thing – or someone – Severus couldn't live without, hence why his only thought when the plane crashed to the ground was 'God, I don't want to die! Let me see my Harry once again!'

That desire was so strong, so potent, that it was imprinted onto his mind, deeper than the level of his conscious awareness, willing himself to survive and made it possible for him to walk miles and miles with pieces of metal embedded in his head searching for his 'Harry'. That was why when Finnigan found him he was endlessly muttering his lover's name.

The memory of the whole incident left him quite embarrassed. Being too logical and realistic, he had never thought that he was the kind of man that would do anything for love, but Potter was apparently more logic defying that anyone could predict.

Speaking of the green-eyed man, Severus stole an appreciative glance at his lover's nice and firm backside and was absolutely sure that he wouldn't feel guilty if he didn't tell Potter about it, knowing that his young lover would probably use the knowledge to blackmail him into actually wearing the dog tag.

It seemed that, instead of Severus, it was his lover who developed a phobia about him flying for business trips. Harry insisted that, if he must travel by plane, then the little dog tag would keep him safe. He seriously thought the idea was ridiculous but he didn't dare point out – afraid of making Potter cry again – that if he _was_ dead, it wouldn't do any good except for identifying his body.

XxXxX

**Harry's POV**

"_Was that story about me being your guardian a lie?" Severus had asked him after a very nice Christmas morning snogging. _

When he had told to him that it wasn't a lie, Severus had thrown him a rather horrified look before he had hurriedly provided an explanation, explaining that he, Harry, was of age when they became lovers. At Severus's wary, distrusting glance, he'd added with a mumble that Severus had never touched him, not even looking at him that way when he was underage.

_It was only my one-sided love before, _he had told Severus with his arms crossed, grumbling as he recalled the torment that he had gone through.

The fact about Severus was a multimillionaire and one of the co-owners of the famous Potter & Co. Pharmaceutical Company came off as a shock for both, the black haired man himself and the Finnigan family. Though, as Severus slowly regained his memories, the end result was quite satisfying for them all. Seamus Finnigan was offered a job as Severus' secretary as the Finnigan family refused to be repaid with money. And, his black haired lover finally got himself a permanent secretary that wouldn't cower under his glare. Harry duly noted that the experience from living closely with Severus for nine and a half months was definitely helpful.

Now, the only was left was to convince Severus to wear the dog tag that he'd given him. With his back to Severus, Harry smirked as he poured the coffee that he made for him into his favourite glass, aware of his older lover's lustful gaze on him. He had swayed most of his lover's resolution in bed – also outside of the bed – and he was confident that he would succeed persuading him to wear it before the next Christmas came around!

**End of Christmas Special Chapter**

XxXxX

Okay, I'm fully aware that I'm contradicting my own words. ^_^; Despite of my claim that this story was completed, I was proven to be wrong. I swear they (Sev & Harry) demanded not to be forgotten. Cross my heart~ *blinks innocently*

So this time I won't say that this is truly the end, but at least consider this chapter as the end for now. It might (or might not) come back with a series of one-shot. And thank you so much to all readers for reading this one. May you all have a merry Christmas. As usual any review will be welcomed (very) warmly. :D


End file.
